Problems
by sayhi2philip
Summary: when kyon has time to think and realize that there is someone in his life he loves. FIRST try at a story/one-shot


I do not own any of these characters of the anime..

My first one-shot and first story ever so plz review and dont hate T_T

* * *

- ring, ring, ring, ring, -

"Hello"

"HEY KYON WE DON'T HAVE ANY MEETING TODAY SO YOU DON'T NEED TO WAKE UP."

Little late for that, I swear this girl is so loud.

"GOODBYE KYON."

Well with that I tried to go back to sleep but, I just ended up laying there thinking about how I deal with this annoying yet beautiful girl.

It all started when I first came to high school where I sat in front of Haruhi. That is where my very unfortunate adventures started. I would be dragged across town, in to the Literature club room, which was our headquarters for the SOS Brigade, and ordered around like a pitiful dog. Yet I remained in the club because of one scary reason.

HARUHI WAS A GOD

Yes there you go I said it. I never really cared for Haruhi, I just had to stay with her because if I didn't, the world would end. But lately every time I see her I feel weird, different, not correct…… Well I couldn't explain the feeling, and I didn't like or want it. But I couldn't make it go away. And that is when I realized the truth …….I loved Haruhi

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

THIS couldn't be happening, THIS won't happen, THIS shouldn't be happening. I don't want to -------

"Kyon are u okay?? I heard you screaming."

And there was my sister. Always looking out for me, mostly being my alarm clock for school, but she was a good kid.

"I'm alright I'm fine."

I'm not fine actually

"If you say so."

And with hat she left me to feel sorry for myself.

"Dam I can't just sit here feeling like this." "I know, I'll go talk to Taniguchi!"

When I got to his house I felt like it was a really bad idea. Because of 3 reasons: he was a huge loser when it comes to women, he could rat me out to the other guys at school, and …… wait never mind I only had two reasons, but he was my best friend so I should at least try.

I wanted to run away but it was already too late, he spotted me. He came over and the first words out of his mouth were –

"You having problems with Haruhi??"

I didn't want him to know so I lied

"No not Haruhi someone else."

And guess what???? He actually bought it!

"Well what is the problem??"

"I'm kinda stuck with the person forever for someone reason, and I don't really like her. But lately I just can't stop thinking about her and now I want her."

"Well you could drink yourself away and get so drunk that you don't remember anything."

First of all I don't want you thinking I'm a drunk but in times of dire need there is need for dire action so………yea.

"That is the best idea you have ever told me thanks, but I'm not 21 yet."

"It is okay; go to the Tanster Bar that is just past the school. My uncle owns it and he'll help you out."

"Thanks Taniguchi I owe you one."

"Oh don't worry you don't owe me anything."

So I left him standing there with a smug face and a phone in his ear but I didn't really care because I was going to make life better.

When I got to the bar, I told the bartender my problem and that I was Taniguchi's friend and that he told me to come here. And with that he just gave me a bottle beer and walked away to the next customer waiting.

I was ready to drink it but something held me back. I don't know what it was but, it probably involved Haruhi so I just swung the bottle up to my mouth. But as fate has it, a man accidentally bumped into me causing the bottle to go flying out of my hand and shattering on the ground. But as it would turn out, it was a blessing in disguise. Because when I turned around I saw Haruhi starring into the bar through the window.

When I saw here face I was shocked in awe and fear. I also saw how good she looked in a ponytail and in the dress she was wearing, I SWEAR to god I wasn't eyeing her for that long… I SWEAR. But I was also in fear because she was the strongest and most violent person I have ever seen in my life. So I did the only thing a real man would do…..

I SPRINTED FOR THE BACK DOOR.

I was hoping that Haruhi wouldn't see me but she did. As I was running I heard my name being screamed and threats being thrown at me. So I kept on running until I felt a body slam me to the ground. Then I heard a -----

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

When I rolled over, I was faced with Haruhi's face about 5 inches from mine. And when I starred into her eyes, I understood that feeling at the bar. It was me realizing that I loved Haruhi. I really didn't hate her; I wasn't hanging around her just because I have to. No, I wanted to because I thought she was beautiful, smart, strong, and mainly because I loved her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'M SORRY!" "THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER I HAD TO BEAT THE $$$$ OUT OF TANIGUCHI SO I COULD FIGURE OUT WHY HE WAS SMILING AT ME WHEN I WALKED PAST HIM!"

That backstabbing son of a $$$$$! But if you think about it, he set this up for me. Also, Haruhi was still on top of me, and… well she is really hot and I was a man soooooo I wanted to get her off me as soon as possible before she got even more mad at me for other –cough- reasons.

"You can get off of me now Haruhi."

"Oh sorry."

When she got up though she didn't look at me for a split second and I did the unthinkable. **I kissed her. **I don't know what gave me the courage or the power to, but at that moment I had my arms wrapped around her body and my lips touching hers. Her arms were limp around her body as if she had no strength to support herself so I held her more tightly incase she fell, well that was my gentlemen reason, but I had other ideas hehehehe.

"Wh-wha-wha-what was that for."

"Haruhi I wanted to say this for along time but I didn't realize this until today. I love you."

"Kyon."

Haruhi actually started to cry in to my chest at that moment and I was scared. Well first of all Haruhi never cries, and I mean NEVER. Also, I was scared that I did something wrong, or that she didn't like me. But before I could think of any other ideas I was ------- ("cut off" was supposed to be there but I put that there for more effect).

"Kyon please don't ever do something stupid like that ever again. You don't understand how long I have been waiting for you to say those words, and I don't want you to ever forget something like that."

**Next Sunday**

I was waiting by the station under the clock like we do normally for every city search, but this was for a totally different reason. And that reason came running at me.

"KYON!!!! Wow you actually made it here before me. Guess lunch is on me after the movie."

"It better be on you, because I have been buying lunch for the brigade for the past 2 weeks and I'm almost broke!"

I said it with a joking attitude and Haruhi actually laughed at it. And with that Haruhi and I walked to the movie theater hand in hand.

**The End**

PLZ REVIEW I WORKED HARD FOR THIS

Special thanks to Eric Tran and anyone that reviews


End file.
